


Unfriendly Tentacles

by Tentaculiferous



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Amnesia, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Blackouts, Canon Universe, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Dubious Consent, M/M, Multiple Penetration, Mutual Non-Con, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pain, Restraints, Sounding, Tentacle Rape, Tentacles, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 09:06:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5491598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tentaculiferous/pseuds/Tentaculiferous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While on a mission, Eren and Jean get separated from the rest of the Scouting Legion. Eren must shift into his Titan form to protect them both from the horde of Titans after them. But when he shifts back, he's...different. He has some extra parts. To Jean's horror, Eren puts his newly acquired tentacles to work on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unfriendly Tentacles

The hills were soaked on the night they got separated from the rest of the Scouting Legion squads. The recent rains had made the thick weedy grass squelchy and wet, and their boots splashed mud and rainwater onto their white pant legs with every racing step. 

There were Titans behind, and Eren wanted to fight them with every bone in his body, and Jean wanted to do the smart thing, the survivor thing, and run. Their orders were on Jean's side: DO NOT ENGAGE. Keep moving until they had reached their target destination. And they were working on it, they really were, and the safety of the forest, where they could switch to 3DMG and swoop and swing and outrun the Titans, was looming up ahead, and then Titans just had to run out of the forest towards them. 

The sight of them, all different heights and misshapen, lumpy forms running towards them in the moonlight made a chill run down Jean's sweat-drenched spine. Every instinct screamed at him to run, but there was nowhere to run to. The Titans they had been running from they could never outpace on foot. They had been riding double on Eren's horse ever since Jean's had been lamed, but the exhausted horse had finally began plodding along at a pace they could easily run faster than, and they had left that one behind too. Their one hope had been to reach the dark sanctuary of the forest, which now seemed to be denied to them. 

His hand tightened on his blade, and he looked to Eren for direction. 

"Think we can make it in?" he asked. He already knew the answer, but he wanted to hear Eren say it. 

"It's time to fight, Jean." 

"You mean die." 

"The only one dying is going to be the Titan scum." 

Jean snarled, would this guy never give it a rest? There were nearly a hundred Titans descending upon them, and he kept playing hero. Even with a Titan-shifter in the battle, there were so many big ones...

He was drawn out of that pessimistic train of thought by the sound of flesh tearing. He looked up, to see Eren ripping a gobbet of flesh off of his hand, a gush of crimson droplets spraying outward, staining his cloak. The sight made him feel dizzy, and he stepped back. The spark that signaled Eren's transformation lit the night sky (maybe that would notify the rest of the party to their location, unlike those useless signal flares).

* * *

Adrenaline was surging through Jean's veins as he stepped forward to help support Eren post-transformation. Usually Eren would have more time to rest safely after he returned to human, but this time there was no time to lose. They had to find safety in height as soon as possible. Steam from the decaying Titan corpses obscured Jean's vision as he walked, making it difficult to find the boy he was looking for. 

His feet hit something solid on the ground, and he stumbled. His hands splayed out to protect himself from the hard ground, but he didn't kiss the dirt like he expected. Instead he was yanked back up. He jerked, startled, and looked down at his waist. Something held him up, but it was not the tanned adolescent arm he expected. A viscous, dripping rope of emerald green flesh was wrapped tightly around him. A scream tore through his throat unbidden, and even as he jerked away to fumble for his blade hilt, he flushed with embarrassment at displaying such obvious fear. Eren never screamed, in anything but rage anyway. He was never afraid, only angry or determined. It was Jean who was always afraid, who was always thinking of the very worst that could happen, and could never take his mind off of it. 

He spun around, sword in hand and ready to strike. He had no idea what to expect, what strange beast or deviant Titan had green tentacles, but his mouth dropped open at what he saw. Standing near him, looking dopey and sleepy-eyed, was Eren. His big green eyes were half-closed and dazed, but that wasn't what drew Jean's attention. Rather, it was the thick nest of wet, writhing tentacles that encompassed Eren's naked lower half that his gaze locked on. Some of them were the same bright jewel green as the one that had left a slime trail behind on Jean's cloak; others were a deep black. 

"Er...en." Jean heard himself stutter out. 

"Jean." the other boy said. 

"What the hell happened?" Jean asked, sheathing his sword. 

"Jean." Eren said. He took a step forward. 

"Eren?"

"Jean." 

Jean stumbled back as the other boy kept walking toward him. A thick black tentacle reached up toward him, touching Jean's chest. Jean slapped the tentacle away, shuddering at the dark foam that was left behind, staining his hand. 

"Knock it off!" 

Eren kept coming forward, many tentacles now rising up in the air. Jean couldn't believe this was happening to him, it was like a scene out of a spooky campfire tale. No, he had to calm down. This was his teammate, a brother in arms, and even if he hated to admit it, his _friend_. He wasn't some mindless, possessed monster, just a harmless Titan shifter who was having a bad recovery phase. That still didn't mean he wanted to be pawed by those tentacles until Eren came to his senses. He continued to retreat slowly, hoping that Eren would snap out of it soon. 

If not, well...he was backing up in the direction of the forest, and if he reached it, he would take to the trees, and hope Eren was so incoherent he'd be left pawing at the base of the tree like a mindless Titan. His plan was well underway when something changed. Eren stopped abruptly, tentacles frozen in midair. Jean stopped as well, breathing out a sigh of relief. He watched Eren for signs of comprehension to dawn in his eyes, and barely paid any mind to the largest of Eren's tentacles. It was a black one that hovered over Eren's head from the back, and was covered in thick, ringed suckers. It was also twitching rapidly. It increased in tempo, and finally shot a wad of dense, clear fluid onto Jean's face, splattering him completely.

"Fucking sick! Goddamnit Eren!" he cursed. 

The fluid was oddly hot, and it almost seemed to burn. Jean swallowed uncomfortably, stiffening as a hot flush coursed through his body. There was a not unfamiliar tingling sensation in his lower regions that was completely unwelcome in this situation, that he had previously only experienced in private, when thinking of Mikasa's abs and serious, beautiful face. 

A pleased, creepy smile crept up on Eren's face. He began to advance once more, and even more tentacles rose up. Jean noticed that some of these had even smaller tentacles and tiny, waving tendrils branching off of them. 

It was just too creepy. Eren was going to have to sit through his weird tentacle monster phase by himself. Jean turned his back to run, but didn't get far. The tentacles had a far father reach than he had expected. He slammed into the ground hard as wet tentacles slithered around his ankles and lifted his feet off the ground. 

The wind was knocked out of him, and he could only lay there, dazed, as the tentacles pulled and prodded at his cloak. What did Eren want his fucking cloak for? He had his own. When Jean finally regained his breath and sat up, the cloak gave way with a nasty rip, splitting into two pieces. Eren was not satisfied with that. With the same creepy, dead look on his face the entire time, he sent two tendrils down Jean's shirt, popping buttons. As the thick, ropy appendages rubbed across his nipples, a roil off pleasure began throbbing through his groin, hardening his cock. Jean couldn't believe their mission was being derailed, so that he could be molested by Eren. 

Furious, he grabbed hold of the invasive tentacle and squeezed it angrily, hoping it would bust and die in his hands. Instead it just set the tentacle to pulsing in his hand. 

"Mmmmf." Eren moaned. 

Jean hastily dropped the tentacle. He felt a little sick as the implication hit him. Before he could scramble to his feet and try to flee once more, Eren was on him. He lowered the shifting, amorphous mass that was his lower body onto Jean, pushing him down. There was no way in hell he was letting that goop sit on him and do...things. Jean struck out at Eren with his fists, but a pair of slender yet strong green tendrils wrapped around his wrists like rope, pinning them behind his head. He gasped in shock as felt something wet and long slip down the waistband of his pants. It went exactly where he expected, coiling around his cock. He barely held back a moan as the smooth, cool wetness rubbed against him. 

"Eren, this isn't you! Snap out of it!" he begged. 

Eren paid him no heed. Instead, he busily got to work, multitasking with his tentacles to undo the variety of straps and buckles that made up Jean's uniform. Something long and dark could be seen moving beneath the thin, sheer whiteness of Jean's pant leg, and the pants' fastening was long since undone. The tentacle remained in there only to satisfy Eren's lewd desires. Jean bucked up against the tentacle despite himself. He was panting rapidly, almost hyperventilating, but Eren, despite his invasive sexual actions, seemed outwardly placid and unaffected. Jean cursed him mentally and verbally. He lobbed out every venomous insult and accusation he could think of, attacking Eren's parentage, his 3DMG skill, and even his penis size as he lay there struggling against him. Nothing seemed to faze Eren, it was like he was deaf to anything Jean said. 

He bitterly wished he hadn't mentioned that last one as as Eren sat back and parted his tentacles, letting Jean get a good look at Eren's prick. It was erect, throbbing unholily in the moonlight, and Jean could see it had not gone unaffected by Eren's freakish transformation. He had seen Eren bathing plenty of times, and gloated over the extra inch he surpassed him in. He didn't surpass him now; Eren's dick was easily a foot long, and was covered in thick, rubbery looking bumps. 

Looking at it was bad enough, but when Eren directed a few more thick tentacles towards Jean's pants, Jean suspected Eren was going to do more than just show it off. He began struggling again vigorously. His hands were tied above his head, he had an oddly heavy monstrous teen weighing down his lower body, and Eren had dozens of super strong tentacles to use against him. As his pants were shredded beneath him, Jean gave in to despair, sobbing. He was never one to hope against the odds, and the odds had long since fallen out of his favor. Wherever Jean fought, he was defeated. 

More tentacles encircled his cock, pumping it feverishly. He continued to fight, trying to push himself away and free himself, because the alternative was to give in, to accept it, to _want_ it. He couldn't live with that. It was bad enough that every inch of his body seemed to be coiling with heat, hot tingles of pleasure coursing through his nipples, his lips, his fingers his toes, his rigid cock and the buttocks being ground into the dirt as he helplessly humped into the stroking tentacles. He had never felt so sensual before, every nerve lit up. His quick, furtive actions on himself under the dorm blankets could never compare; there, the pleasure was fleeting and mute. Here, it was all too present and overwhelming. 

Unbeknownst to him, he was about to get a distraction from the unwanted, shameful pleasure. So caught up was he in his approaching orgasm that Jean didn't even notice the mutant cock rubbing against his asshole. Wet tentacles spread his legs and then Eren shoved himself in, with no preparation. Eren's cock was wet and slimy all over, but it was still thick and hard and pushing up into Jean's unstretched asshole. Jean shrieked from the stabbing pain, trying to double over but unable to. He could feel the bumps dragging against his inner flesh as well as his outer, tearing him. 

He could feel Eren's slimy lower half and tentacles touching his thighs, covering them, dripping on him, and he lost any shred of self-control he had left. As Eren thrust roughly inside him, he started screaming his head off. He didn't care if it attracted Titans at this point; anything to stop this freakish, sickening travesty from continuing on. Eren paused, and Jean had a brief light of hope grow in him as he entertained the idea that Eren might have come to his sense. 

No such luck. Instead, Eren was marshaling a fat, turgid green tentacle against him. It slapped against the side of Jean's face, before plunging into his mouth, muffling his protests. Jean struggled against the tentacle, attempting to bite down on the rubbery, spongy mass that had all but filled his mouth, but the tentacle was too thick: he could barely move his jaws. And it was plunging still deeper, the rubbery suckers scraping the roof of his mouth as the tentacles slid harshly down his throat. He gagged against it, struggling to suck in enough hair through his nostrils. 

He could barely see around the fat tentacle in front of his face, but he could feel Eren thrusting inside him, hard and fast, seeming to send a new tearing sensation with each thrust, a new sharp ache through Jean's belly. 

His own cock was sadly unattended, but for Jean that was only a relief. He didn't want to be touched, to have his cock stroked or fondled by the tentacles. It was bad enough that the ripping, painful thrusts were somehow making his cock ache with need, dribble with wetness that wasn't from tentacle slime, but from his own desire.  
Eren's face changed. Jean could almost have sworn the emotion in his eyes was...concern? How hilariously inappropriate, Jean thought. The guy raping my ass and choking me half to death is worried about my _feelings_. 

Jean was wrong though. It wasn't his feelings that Eren was concerned about. It was his dick. As if he had read Jean's mind, he directed several slender tentacles to work Jean's cock. The small, agile tentacles rubbed in different directions, gliding against his shaft at different speeds, and sent Jean squirming unwittingly against him. He wasn't sure how much of this he could take. He finally gave into the pleasure, welcoming the distraction if it would just make the time pass faster, make this humiliation over quicker. 

Eren smirked, feeling Jean moan and pant around the fat tentacle in his mouth. He had an idea on how to drive Jean even more wild. He sent one of his very small, thinnest tentacles questing around the tip of Jean's penis. Jean didn't even notice the slight touch of the slender tentacle on him, so distracted was he by the ministrations of the bigger tentacles, and the hard pounding his ass was taking. The skinny tendril slipped inside the slit of Jean's penis and was in inch in before he even noticed. 

His reaction was intense, attempting to struggle and get free from the tentacle once more. One hand actually managed to break free of the tentacles that had encircled his wrists. His fist flew at Eren's face faster than the tentacles could catch it, and connected. Two of Eren's teeth went flying, and the dazed, pleasured look left his face. His face tensed in rage. He slammed Jean's hand back to the ground with force, the tentacles now wrapped so tightly around his wrists that they were cutting off his circulation. 

The one wrapped around Jean's base tightened too, squeezing his dick so hard his vision swam black from the pain. Eren seemed to forget all about Jean's pleasure, the tentacles now ministering only irregularly and half-halfheartedly to Jean's still throbbing erection. Eren seemed more focus on slamming Jean's ass as hard as possible, with no care to the damage done, or the hot, radiant pain that was now a constant for Jean.

Above him, Eren's face melted into pure bliss as came inside Jean, sending spurt after spurt of hot fluid up inside him. Jean couldn't help but clench around him, crying out in muffled pleasure at the feel of the hot liquid dousing him. Eren pulled out, leaving a gaping, horribly empty feeling behind him. 

Jean slumped in relief, but was revolted to find a sting of disappoint in him, the withdrawal adding the ache of emptiness to his pain and making his flushed, aroused body even more desperate for stimulation. His cock ached to be touched, and now he didn't even have Eren thrusting against him, making the tentacle cock ring squirm and slide. Tears stung his eyes; his ordeal was over, but he had been humiliated, degraded, ripped open, and he _didn't even get to come_. Life was so typical. 

To Jean's surprise, once done, Eren didn't rise up off of him, or withdraw his tentacles. 

The spongey tendrils caressing his face suddenly stiffened, going rigid against his skin, and he cringed away. He half-anticipated what came next. They erupted, spewing sticky sweet smelling black fluid onto his cheeks, his nose, onto his lips. Some of the fluid even dripped into his mouth. The tentacle lodged in his mouth blasted its strange load down his throat, filling his belly. The taste was sweet and sickening, tasting delicious and yet somehow horribly wrong on his tongue. He stopped lapping at the fluid only with a conscious effort. He closed his eyes as he felt more of the fluid dripping down from his hair and into his eyes. The musky scent of it seemed to get inside of him and burn. 

Something in the fluid seemed to make his dick swell to new heights, but the thick ropy tentacle wrapped tightly around his base wouldn't let him come. He whimpered, a wave of shame at his degradation rippling through him. 

Eren wasn't about to leave him unfulfilled for long. The tentacle around Jean's base loosened and withdrew. Jean let out of a sob of relief as harsh pressure let up. His hard cock seemed to throb in anger at its ill treatment, and Eren leaned down to kiss it, a pitying smile on his face. The tentacle inside the slit began to work its way in deeper, and Jean whimpered, not sure if it was from fear or pleasure at this point, his head was spinning and he was so lost. Eren tentatively slid one of his thicker tentacles into Jean's ass, eliminating the empty feeling that plagued him. He was filled and stuffed in every hole, and that was the way he wanted it. He wanted to be totally immobile, to have this out of his control, for Eren to just finish him, for him to come and this whole sick mess be done. 

Eren began to slide the tentacles in and out of each hole, poking Jean's prostate from both sides. The sensation was incredible, the tentacle in Jean's dick touching and stroking flesh that had never been directly touched or stimulated before, lighting up heretofore undisturbed nerve endings and making his feet curl from the sheer pleasure overwhelming him. His ass had never been played with before, he'd never poked so much as a finger up it, but he at least had been aware of it in _theory_. The thought of anything going inside his dick was completely new. 

He tried to spread his legs wider to accommodate more of the tentacle in his ass, but Eren's weight blocked him. Eren shifted slightly to accommodate him, and sent another, smaller to tentacle to accompany the one already inside Jean. The tentacle pushed in hard, and Jean groaned. He was slick and sopping wet from the tentacle slime already left behind and the copious amount of semen leaking out of him, but it was still a struggle to take in another tentacle. 

He somehow managed it, and the double-teaming his ass was getting seemed to double the pressure in his balls, the urge to come becoming overwhelming. He thrust against the tentacles, whining as he came. The tendril sounding his dick hole wasn't thick enough to block the ropes of semen that sprayed out, splashing his chest. The four tentacles continued thrusting as he came, and his head hit the ground with a thump as he blacked out from the pleasure.

* * *

Eren could feel the hot sting of sunshine through his eyelids when he awoke. He sat up slowly, blinking. He was on a hill, surrounded by miles of verdant green and gently waving grass. It all came back to him slowly. They were on a mission, and Jean and he had gotten separated from the main group...and he'd transformed. That was the last thing he remembered. The mission though! Without him, it would be totally derailed. They needed to rejoin the group as soon as possible. He pushed himself to his feet, alarmed when he staggered. He could barely stand; he felt like he had ran 20 miles and back. Every muscle ached. 

He looked down at his himself, looking for cuts or bruises, though he expected to find none--his Shifter regenerating abilities never let him down. He was unhurt and undamaged, but he hissed when he saw a weird, black and green sticky residue all over his legs and belly--what the hell had he been rolling in? He brushed at it but stubbornly remained. He sighed. He would have to worry about the luxury of bathing after the mission was complete--although he didn't look forward to marching up to the main group black and green and bare naked. 

He began walking, wondering if he should try calling Jean's name. He didn't want to attract Titans, and surely the other boy had to be nearby. He wouldn't have left Eren alone and vulnerable while he hid in the forest. His stomach growled, and he wondered how long he'd been out. The sun was approaching it's high point, so it must have been going on noon. Where the heck was Jean? He quickened his pace, hunger and anxiety for Jean worrying at his stomach. 

He was becoming increasingly convinced that a Titan must have eaten Jean (he could just picture his poor, terrified horse face pleading for Eren to save him) when he saw the foot. It was a human foot, long and skinny enough to be Jean's, and Eren hurried up the hill. At the top, Jean lay asleep. He looked peaceful in his slumber, black lashes lying sootily against his cheeks, but his body looked like it had been through hell. He had even more of the black and green fluid dried on him than Eren did, and streaks of it lay across his chest, his arms, legs, groin, even his face and mouth had streaks of green. His hair looked entirely black, and was covered in something that looked like liquid tar. Unlike Eren, he wasn't completely naked--the gray-green button-up he liked to wear when in uniform still clung to him, albeit was filthy and the buttons were all gone, leaving it to gape open. 

Eren could see shreds of white cloth lying under and about Jean's sleeping form, and as he looked around suspiciously, he spotted the a wrenched and torn pair of the leather straps that was part of every soldier's daily dress. Just what the hell had happened last night? What had been done to them? 

Eren knelt down beside Jean, and began shoving his shoulder, none too gently. 

"Come on Jean, wake up." he said. 

It didn't take long for Jean's eyelids to flutter (He was pretty when he slept, not that Eren would ever admit that to him, or even to himself). Jean blinked blearily a few times, and then shoved Eren away. Eren stumbled, almost falling down the hill, but caught himself in time. He was about to yell, to give it right back to Jean, but he noticed Jean's face. His brows were drawn together, his eyes wide and staring. A facial tic spasmed near his lips. He was genuinely afraid. 

"Stay away from me, Jaeger." 

He was shaking.

"Are you okay?"

"Of course I'm not fucking okay!" he snapped. 

"What happened while I was out?" Eren asked. 

Jean drew himself up. "You mean you don't remember?" he asked slowly. 

"Uh, duh, of course I don't. I was unconscious."

"Well I don't remember either." Jean said. 

"Oh what a load of bullshit!" Eren said. 

Jean snorted. "Don't believe me? Look at this knot on my head." he turned around, rubbing a spot for Eren to see. A large lump rose up out of the back of Jean's noggin. 

Eren reached out to touch it. The moment his index finger lightly prodded the bump, Jean spun around and slapped his hand away, breathing hard. 

Eren rubbed his hand. "And you expect me to believe you bumped your head and forgot the whole night." he said sarcastically. 

Jean clenched his jaw. "Don't fucking pester me about this." 

"Fine." Eren said. He didn't care that much. It was probably something stupid Jean was trying to cover up anyway. 

"Any idea which way we should head?" he asked. He would have preferred to have Armin with him. Armin could find a solution for anything. 

"Well, there's no advantage to be gained by going through the forest, now that we don't have 3DMG." Jean pointed out.

They stood in silent thought for a while.

"We could just walk in any direction. We're bound to come across a landmark eventually." Eren suggested, sure that his lame idea would be shut down by some caustic put-down from Jean. 

But he just nodded, and started walking. And that was the brilliant plan they followed.

**Author's Note:**

> Old kink meme fill I never got around to crossposting here. I originally wanted to continue this further--there were a few things I wanted to explore more--Eren's normal attraction to Jean (which is hinted at a few times) and the tentacle problem--is Eren going to transform again? Who will get the tentacles next time? But I should probably finish AYTF first.
> 
> As always, any feedback (including criticism) is appreciated!


End file.
